VG Omega  After Graduate Adventure
by Bladerunner32
Summary: Chapter 1 of the VG Omega fan-fiction. This was made by Zigzagoon33 not me. All rights belong to VG Omega and him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Puzzle Pieces

The truck shook around a little as Julian drove. The rocky terrain of the back lot didn't help the situation of a flat tire but there wasn't another station around or anyone for that matter that could help him. The black male soon stopped as he hopped out of his truck and looked around at an empty road ahead, his flat tire, and the overlapping area of trees all around him.

"Oh come on!" Julian yelled as he kicked a tree and his cell phone fell out his pocket. A mini version of the song "Nightmare" began sounding off it as it alerted a call. He immediately picked it back up and knocked a leaf off of it.

"Hello?" Julian asked upon answering.

"Where are you!" A frantic voice yelled from the other line as Julian jolted his head back from the sudden yell.

"Calm down Jelly, I'll be there soon, I'm just…stuck…a little." Julian said looking back at the truck leaning on the corner of the flat tire. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"You better get back here soon, It's almost time." Jelly yelled from the other end as a crash was heard from the background. "Dangit! I have to go." Jelly hung up as Julian stuffed the phone back into his pocket. "So do I!" Julian yelled into the sky as he kicked another tire of the truck and it popped also. "…That does it." Julian fed up pulled his phone out his pocket again. "Yes, AARP?"

Back at Jelly's House

Neon laid unconscious on a broken glass table. "Hey dumbass, catch this." Hotep said as he tossed a shard at his cheek and it left a tiny scar even though he was unaware of it. "Will you guys stop fooling around!" Rose, a Chinese girl with glasses yelled to both of them as she urgently tried sweeping up the shards of glass. "Julian might be here any minute."

"New Years is 4 days from now. Why are we all in such a panic about Julian not being here yet. It doesn't take 4 days to drive from Los Angeles to Big Bear, besides he said he was only 15 minutes away." Hotep said as he just sat on the nearby couch.

"It doesn't matter, he has to help with Savvy." Jelly says still staring out at the window.

Earlier on, Savvy had injured her leg really badly on a ski mountain and it got infected. She has been in the bed ever since.

Hotep looked at the door leading to the bed room she was sleeping in. "Where ever he is, I hope he is at least enjoying it.

Back Where Julian Is

"SO THEN THAT IS WHEN I DECIDED TO TAKE ON A TRUCKING JOB!" The man yelled in a white and red AARP brand towing truck trying to sound louder than the "Slow Ride" song that was blaring out of the radio. "FASCINATING!" Julian yelled sarcastically. "COULD YOU TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" Julian was yelling. "WHAT! A LITTLE LOUDER! OK!" The driver turned the music up full blast as Julian pulled his jacket over his head.

Back At Jelly's House About 30 Minutes Later

Neon was now conscious again and was helping Rose set up a fire cracker poster on the wall.

"WHERE IS HE!" Jelly now yelled as Neon got frightened and fell off the ladder and landed this time on the wooden table and fell unconscious again. "Seriously!" Rose yelled climbing down the ladder. Hotep was rolling around laughing as Jelly had a throbbing forehead vein. "CUT IT OUT YOU 2!" Jelly screamed as a crash was heard out side.

"How did you get this job dude!" Julian asked angrily hopping out the truck that has crashed Julians truck into a telephone pole. Julian ran to the house now as he was met with an angry looking Jelly. "I know, I know, I'm late." Julian said walking to the back of the room to the door after stepping over an unconscious Neon.

"Savvy!" Julian yelled at the mocha skinned girl laying asleep on the bed. Julian's heart sank.


	2. Chapter 2: Conflicting Emotions

Chapter 2: Conflicting Emotions

Julian knelt down beside the bed of Savvy. Her hand hanging off the end of the bed as he held it. "S-Savvy?" Julian muttered as she stirred in her sleep. Soon she opened one eye as her focus became clear. She opened the other and saw Julian full focus. "Julian?" She muttered as her force of habit made her lunge and wrap her arms around him.

"Where were you? I was scared you wouldn't make it." Savvy said still holding on.

"Stupid AARP had me held up after the truck broke down." Julian stood up as he tossed his jacket aside revealing a black t-shirt.

Savvy tried to get out the bed but her leg made it near impossible as she sat back down. "AH!" She yelped as she held her leg.

"I don't think you should be moving." Julian said as Savvy stared at him with a 'No Shit.' look on her face. She removed a piece of hair from her face as she turned her hair as if she was done talking.

"Are you going to be alright?" Julian asked still worried but Savvy didn't answer. "Uhm, ok, I'll just go then., to the outside." Julian walked out the door to everyone.

"Well then, how did it go?" Jelly asked curiously giving a eyebrow nudge.

"Well she's ok, she just needs to rest." Julia sighed as he sat over on the couch full of depression.

"I'm guessing she needs more than just rest." Neon said as he was still rubbing his head from the past 2 concussions he had just received. Julian crossed his arms and laid on the arm rest of the couch as soon he got up and walked outside with a small bottle in his hand. Soon Rose had followed also as Neon was out on the ledge of their apartment looking out at the snow and trees and began trying to open the bottle.

"You can tell something is wrong." Rose says walking up next to him.

"I'll say, these stupid childproof caps are ridiculous!" Neon says struggling to open it and slamming the bottle on the edge of the rail repeatedly.

"Will you cut that out." Rose took the bottle and opened it but looked at the label. "Are these Savvy's pain pills?" Rose asked.

"NO!" Neon quickly took the bottle away and poured 2 of the pills in his hands as he put them in his mouth.

"Listen. You, me, and Julian were the first 3 members of this group. We should know what's going on with each other, and I can see that Julian still has something in his heart." Rose said with a point.

"It's called blood." Neon said swallowing the pills.

Rose clasped her hands as to not get frustrated. "No, I mean I think he still likes Savvy."

"But didn't HE break up with HER? Besides, that was like in high school, it's over." Neon said putting the bottle back into his pocket.

"It's conflicting emotions, he doesn't really know yet." Rose says walking back to the door. "That's confusing as hell!" Neon said as they ended up walking back inside with a depressed Julian. Jelly had Hotep helping with the decorations. "You know, we could use some help over here." Hotep said sternly as he threw a firecracker at Neon's forehead as it set off a tiny pop. Hotep laughed as Jelly knocked the bag out his hand as loud pops were heard and soon the 2 began a verbal conflict and Neon walked away.

Julian was in the middle of a mental battle of emotions in his head as he sat on the couch. Visions of Savvy raced through his mind as he looked back towards the door. He had a sudden urge to go back inside but that might issue another problem that he doesn't need right now.

"Do I like her or not?" Julian asked himself


	3. Chapter 3: Topsy Tervy

Chapter 3: Topsy-Tervy

Pondering, that's the only action Julian could take right about now as everything seemed to calm down. It was 2:30 A.M right now but Julian was the only one awake still. He couldn't help but think over and over. "Is she going to be ok?" "What if she still hates me?" These questions circled Julian's mind like an angry shark around a boat of bleeding tourists. The only light available in the room during this time was the T.V. that remained turned on. Julian stood up from the couch now, his eyes fixated on the door leading to Savvy's room. He stood there for about 30 seconds before walking to the door, turning the knob, and walking inside.

"Savvy?" He whispered. Strangely enough he wanted to wake her up. It was pitch dark in the room as he flicked the light on. The girl shuffled in her sleep upon the light hitting her eyelids and she slowly awoken. "Savvy, I still need to talk to you." Julian told her as he sat next to her.

"Why are you bothering me?" Savvy says immediately grumpy as she turned over.

"I just wanted to apologize. I don't think I should have broken up with y-" Julian was cut off as the lights went out and a loud crash was heard. The whole room tilted to its side as the bed and the 2 VG Omega members flew downward towards the wall. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Savvy yells holding her leg which also hit the wall upon crashing. Julian had leaned on the door opening it as he nearly fell out the room due to the shift in gravity from the apartment being off angle.

Everyone had woken up by now and was leaning on the wall on the other side.

"I am never eating BBQ sauce before bed ever again." Neon says standing on the window as it begins to crack.

"What in the world just happened?" Julian asks as the room begins creaking now.

"We had a little earthquake and these cheap ass hoisters that hold this place up gave away." Hotep says keeping one foot on the wall and another on what used to be the floor.

"I thought we just went into space or something." Neon says looking around the toppled over part of the building. Hotep gave him a pissed off glare and threw a broken table leg at the window he was standing on as it busted open and Neon fell through it landing hard on the snowy ground outside. "AH! I'm ok! I think!" Neon yelled back.

Rose tried to keep her balance as she walked her way over to the door . As soon as she turned the knob it fell open as she dangled her way out. Jelly began to follow as well as Hotep. "Savvy is still in her room!" Julian called down as he turned around to the opened door that led to her room. He hopped his way up as he grabbed on to the doorknob and pulled his way up into her room. The window that was now above them cast a dark shadow but eventually went away. "That's strange." Julian said as Savvy was whimpering.

"Julian, my leg!" Savvy yells as by now it was throbbing in pain.

"O-ok just relax." Julian tried to calm her down as he slowly slid her out the bed and began to hold her as he tried to slowly maneuver himself out the room without full blown sliding down and out the house. Julian motioned his leg forward and held onto the wall and let go as he landed firmly on the toppled couch.

"Sssssss!" Savvy hissed as her leg throbbed upon landing. "Sorry." Julian hopped off the couch and now onto the should be wall but now the floor as he stepped through the opening of the house landing in the snow as Savvy yelled now with tears on her face.

"Oh my goodness, Savvy!" Rose yelled as everyone saw the deep infected gash on her leg as it seemed to have its own heartbeat.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Jelly says as she pulled out her phone. Her voice beginning to sound squeaky.

"Julian, Julian, my leg, it won't stop hurting!" Savvy yelled as Julian wrapped the leg around a blanket the she had when they got out the toppled apartment. Jelly was talking to the hospital as Julian was trying to comfort Savvy. Neon then walked back up to the group holding his back after the fall. "Here Julian." Neon says handing him the pain pills she needed. Julian took the bottle but noticed it was light. "Dang how many did she take?" Julian asked noticing the date on the bottle was just from yesterday. Neon then spoke nervously. "I don't know man she's addicted." He immediately walked away to where Hotep was. "You know, you didn't have to do that." Neon said trying to straighten his back out."

"I didn't have to do this either." Hotep says as he had piled snow on his hand and uppercutted Neon under the chin. "ICE PUNCH!" Hotep yells laughing as Neon topples over. Hotep walks away hysterically. Rose then walks up as Neon kip-ups. "What did I tell you?" Rose says

"You didn't warn me." Neon says rubbing his jaw.

"Not that, that!" Rose pointed at Julian cradling a crying Savvy in his arms.

"She's been hurt all day, what makes you think that proves anything?" Neon says as the darkness of the night sky only became darker by the mood, and by something else.

The setting was sad, the events were becoming worse, little do they know, something horrible is about to happen.


End file.
